


El Precio de los Deseos

by dientesblancos



Series: Tumblr Newmann Ficlets [4]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ficlet, Inspired by Anime, M/M, Magical girl!AU, Spoilers, Tumblr ficlet, au!madoka, newmann - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dientesblancos/pseuds/dientesblancos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que Hermann vio a "Kyubey" fue cuando tuvo su accidente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Precio de los Deseos

**Author's Note:**

> (AU!Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica. Porfavor NO LEAN si no vieron la serie, porque tiene un super SPOILER de la misma.)

La primera vez que Hermann vio a "Kyubey" fue cuando tuvo su accidente.

Recién entraba en la adolescencia cuando un conductor ebrio lo arrollo en medio de la calle, llevándose consigo la movilidad de su pierna.  
Se encontraba en la cama del hospital, adolorido pero sedado por las drogas, cuando una criatura blanca salto encima de su cama. Parecía un gato blanco a primera vista, pero con otras partes extra colgando de su cuerpo, que lo hicieron darse cuenta, incluso en su estado, de que no se trataba de un animal de esta tierra. Sus ojos eran rojos y lo observaba con una expresión completamente nula.

Hermann no tenía las energías suficientes para sentirse asustado.

_"Hermann, tú tienes el potencial suficiente para salvar este mundo. Si haces un trato conmigo, y nos ayudas, te cumpliré tu mayor deseo"_

En ese momento no tenía las fuerzas para contestarle, pero aún así, dudo de las palabras del extraño animal sobre su cama. Ya a esa edad Hermann había aprendido que todo en la vida venía con un _precio_.

Kyubey se convirtió en una presencia constante. Aparecía frente a él en los peores momentos de su vida… cada vez que su padre lo despreciaba, cuando su primer novia lo dejó, incluso el día que los _Kaiju_ aparecieron desde el océano pacífico, el animal blanco estaba en primera fila a su lado repitiendo sus palabras.

Hermann siempre creyó que estaba alucinando. Que una parte suya deseaba que un ser fantástico le concediera un deseo que hiciera que cambiara su vida para siempre.

Kyubey le hablaba sobre "brujas" que eran las causantes de todas las injusticias en este mundo, y de que Hermann sería una pieza clave para derrotarlas.

Cuando los grandes titanes abrieron un portal para entrar en este mundo, fue la primera vez que Hermann casi acepto hacer un trato con Kyubey.

Pero algo dentro suyo le dijo que no lo hiciera, que _él_ podía encontrar la solución a este problema sin recurrir a hacer un trato con aquel ser tan misterioso.

Los años pasaron mientras Hermann dedicaba su vida entera al proyecto Jaeger, y de ahí en más no volvió a ver Kyubey. Supuso entonces que todo había sido parte de su _imaginación_ … que aquella criatura había sido una parte de su inconsciente que buscaba una salida rápida a sus problemas.

Entonces, Newton inició el _drift_ con un Kaiju por primera vez, y Hermann lo hayo muerto en medio del laboratorio que compartían. El corazón de Hermann se destrozo, su mundo se vino abajo, y mientras abrazaba llorando el cadáver de su compañero, no tenía idea como podría seguir viviendo sin aquel tonto _groupie_ que había sido su único soporte en el medio del apocalipsis.

Hermann levanto la mirada entonces, llevado por un extraño instinto. Y allí estaba Kyuubey frente a él, mirándolo atento con sus ojos rojos, moviendo su cola de lado a lado, sin decir nada.

\- ¡T-tu! - Exclamó Hermann. - _¡Tu!_ ¡El trato…! ¡Acepto el trato! ¡Por favor, regrésalo a la vida…! _¡Por favor!_ -

 Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces.

Al parecer, después de todo, no había estado alucinando como siempre había creído.

Aquel deseo salvo a Newton, quien volvió a la vida de inmediato habiendo descubierto cosas importantes en su experimento suicida. Y a Hermann… _ese deseo le cambio la vida para siempre_.

Por lo días trabajaba con Newton como siempre, fingiendo la dinámica que siempre habían tenido. Pero por las noches, el anillo en su dedo brillaba, y se transformaba en un ser mágico que combatía un enemigo misterioso que acechaba el mundo desde sus inicios.

Kyubey le había explicado que en un principio, solo jovencitas se transformaban en _chicas mágicas_. Pero hoy en día, la población se había reducido de tal manera, que debían buscar aliados en todos lados.

En un principio los cambios que la transformación dio sobre su cuerpo lo alegraron. Su pierna se recuperaba por completo, y lo rellenaba una vitalidad y un poder que jamás había tenido en toda su vida.

No tardo igual, siendo un genio, en darse cuenta que detrás de toda esta fachada se encontraba un trato muy sucio. Dedujo con rapidez que ahora su alma no se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo, o que si se dejaba ensuciar rápido por los malos sentimientos, acabaría convirtiéndose en una bruja también.  
Estaba seguro que Kyubey tenía su propia agenda al haber organizado todo este espectáculo durante siglos, pero en este instante ya no era de importancia.

_Jamás se arrepentiría de haber elegido vivir de esta manera, solo para salvar a Newton._

Se dio cuenta pronto que las brujas habían sido las causantes de abrir el portal que traía a los Kaiju dentro de este mundo. Pero no había forma que se lo explicara a los demás, _¿Quién se lo creería?_

Newton se enteró de todo el día que iniciaron el _Drift_ juntos. Pero no hubo tiempo para explicaciones cuando la batalla final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Una vez que Mako y Raleigh salieron victoriosos, y la gente en el PPDC festejaba con orgullo, Hermann huyó rápido a su habitación.

Estaba seguro que Newton lo había visto todo en el Drift. Lo había visto ser perseguido por aquella extraña criatura, lo había visto caer en sus garras solo para salvarlo. Lo había visto transformándose por las noches y peleando contra criaturas salidas de las pesadillas.

También había visto el alma de Hermann, oscurecida. Había visto en lo que Hermann pronto se convertiría el día que aquel objeto sobre sus manos se tiñera completamente de negro.

Hermann, en su habitación, tragó saliva observando el objeto con forma de huevo en sus manos. Cuando antes había sido de un color verdoso y limpio… ahora era _oscurecido_ por cientos de manchas negras. No importaba cuanto peleara, no llegaría a limpiar aquellas impurezas a tiempo. Sus días estaban contados, como los de todas las personas que iniciaban este pacto.

Newton golpeo fuerte a su puerta, gritando su nombre. Hermann se tapó los oídos, cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada. No podía involucrar a Newton en esto, no podía dejarlo formar parte de esto después de que había dado todo solo para salvarlo. Si él no tenía escapatoria, al menos… quería asegurarse de que Newton pudiera ser feliz.

Newt se rindió después de un rato, y cayó rendido en su propia cama, frotándose el rostro e intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza en las últimas horas.  
El secreto que escondía Hermann… era algo totalmente _descabellado_. Pero también lo era que criaturas gigantes hubieran atacado su mundo desde otra dimensión oculta en el océano _¿No es así?_

Sintió un ruido, y al levantar la mirada, vio a Kyubey sentado sobre su escritorio.

\- ¡Tú! - Exclamo levantándose de repente, poniéndose furioso en un instante. - ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hermann?! -

"Ya lo sabes, ¿No es así?" Contesto la criatura. "Puedo ofrecerte el mismo trato, si quieres ayudarlo."

\- ¡¿Acaso me crees un tonto?! -

"Los dias del Dr. Gottlieb están contados… tu mismo lo viste dentro de su cabeza."

Newton lo sabía bien. Pronto Hermann se convertiría también en una de esas… _brujas_.  
Gracias a Hermann hoy estaba con vida. Gracias a él muchas personas podían dormir tranquilas por las noches, mientras el perdía su alma combatiendo contra los seres que provocaban las desgracias en este mundo.

Newton tenía que cambiar todo esto.

\- Yo… deseo, _deseo cambiar el día en que Hermann se involucro en todo esto._ -

Un anillo azul apareció entonces en su dedo, y tras ello, activando sus nuevos poderes, viajo en el tiempo hacia el día en el que decidió hacer aquel primer Drift con un Kaiju.

Pero cambiar la historia resulto ser más difícil de lo que Newton había pensado.  
Cambiar aquellos eventos no siempre resultaba la mejor opción para el destino de la humanidad… y en muchas ocasiones, Hermann volvía a aceptar el trato con Kyuubey pidiendo diferentes deseos.

Pero Newton no se rendiría, seguiría creando diferentes líneas de tiempo, hasta que por fin en una, hallara un final feliz para la persona que amaba.

 


End file.
